


Mirrors

by tiger_moran



Series: Lyric [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cuffs, Don't copy to another site, Knifeplay, Love, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_moran/pseuds/tiger_moran
Summary: Sixth in a collection of standalone but also interconnected Moriarty and Moran fics inspired by lyrics from songs, particularly pop/rock songs.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty
Series: Lyric [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992709
Kudos: 11





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Natalia Kills - Mirrors
> 
> Turning the lights out, tighten the handcuffs  
> And the mirrors gonna fog tonight
> 
> My stiletto on your neck  
> Until I tie your hands above the bed

Darkness creates a liminal space, one where things may happen that may never happen in the light. It's easier, somehow, when the room is lit only with a few flickering candles, to give in, to give it up, and to admit that one has desired this all along.

Moran lies naked on the bed, his hands cuffed with leather straps and tied with rope above his head, with the Professor – jacket and tie off, shoes and stockings off, but still in his waistcoat, his shirt, his trousers – straddling him. Moran's pupils are very wide in the dark, his eyes wider still as he looks up at the Professor, unconsciously running the tip of his tongue over his lower lip.

“Sir,” he says, voice hoarse, as Moriarty presses the tip of the blade against Moran's throat, the stiletto blade's point dimpling the skin over the jugular vein. Although he is quivering, it is not from fear. Though he shivers at the caress of the blade it is not with terror.

“My dear Sebastian.” Moriarty leans over, dropping the blade down a degree as he kisses Moran on the mouth. He can clearly feel Moran's arousal, hot and very hard against his stomach, even as he finally breaks the kiss. Moran is so perilously close to coming already as Moriarty lifts the blade up again, trails its point down Moran's neck, down over his collarbone, across his chest, letting the tip come to rest immediately over the Colonel's rapidly beating heart.

Moran looks up at him, smiling, utterly trusting, achingly vulnerable.

_I could pierce your heart,_ Moriarty thinks. And Moran, despite the haze of lust, is not oblivious to this. He knows full well the power the Professor holds over him. He could plunge the blade into Moran's chest, sliding it between his ribs, pushing it into the heart in between one beat and the next perhaps. Even Moriarty, who has so rarely soiled his own hands, understands what it is to kill a man.

From across the room his image in the tall cheval mirror reflects all that happens here and he glances across at it, eyeing his reflection with admiration. Still neat, controlled and composed. He smiles, pleased with his appearance, and there is something dark and dangerous in that smile as he turns his attention back to Moran and draws the blade back up again.

_I could destroy you._

Gripping Moran's arm, stilling and steadying him as he jerks the blade up through the ropes tied to the cuffs around Moran's wrists, slicing easily through them, and he wonders, even as he does this, is there some mirror universe, some parallel world, where some far more depraved versions of themselves are doing this, but where that dark twin of Moriarty _will_ push the knife into Moran's heart?

He dismisses this thought. It doesn't matter even if it were true. Placing the blade aside, he pulls Moran down and presses him even deeper into the bed. Moran groans into his mouth as Moriarty kisses him again as he drops his hand down between Moran's thighs, whilst in the cheval glass their dark reflections mirror their actions.

_I could destroy you, but I never will._


End file.
